Untitled
by Summer Cassie
Summary: Yunho only got three dollars in his pocket :: Drabble :: AU :: TVXQ :: The almighty Jung Yunho


**.**

Hadiah Valentine untuk kalian semua :)

 **.**

 **[DRABBLE]**

 _Yunho only got three dollars in his pocket._

Yunho hanya memiliki sisa uang tiga dolar saja di saku celananya. Malangnya, dari kemarin malam dia belum makan.

Lambungnya sibuk menahan perih.

Kedua lututnya gemetar, seolah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Kepalanya serasa berputar.

Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Otaknya tidak fokus sebagai akibat tidak adanya asupan gizi mulai kemarin.

Hanya tiga dolar saja. Apa yang bisa didapat dengan uang tiga dolar?

Semangkuk _tteokbokki_ hangat berharga satu setengah dolar. Plus segelas besar teh hangat berharga satu dolar.

 _Tunggu..._

Itu menu jajan anak sekolah dasar. Yunho bukan anak sekolah dasar (lagi).

Yunho adalah namja muda berusia 23 tahun. Dia sehat dengan tinggi tubuh menjulang. Dia butuh makan siang berupa seporsi _kimchi,_ seporsi _gamjatang,_ dua porsi _samgyeopsal,_ berbagai _side dishes_ dan dua gelas _soju_ untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Dia butuh itu semua untuk menjalani sisa hari di sebuah tempat konstruksi bangunan yang sudah dijalaninya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Hidup di kota besar tidaklah mudah. Upahnya sebagai kuli rasanya hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya saja. Dia harus sangat berhemat untuk membayar biaya kamar yang disewanya.

Kemarin lusa dia kedatangan tamu seorang teman lamanya yang kebetulan berkunjung ke ibukota. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus membelikannya makanan dan minuman. Upahnya yang menipis karena harus membeli meja baru untuk ditaruh di kamar, ditambah lagi beberapa puluh dolar melayang untum mentraktir teman, membuatnya hanya memiliki sisa uang tiga dolar saja.

Sialnya, upah mingguannya baru akan didapat tiga hari lagi.

Dia tidak ingin berhutang. Untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja rasanya berkurang, bagaimana mungkin dia mampu untuk membayar hutang nantinya?

Tiap hari kerjanya menyambung bata untuk dijadikan sebuah bangunan. Dia harus membawa batu bata berulangkali menuju lokasi bangunan. Bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai tenaga untuk bekerja tiga hari ke depan tanpa makan? Mulai tadi pagi dia ditegur keras oleh pengawasnya karena sangat lamban ketika bekerja.

Lututnya semakin goyah karena tenaganya berkurang. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang karena pusing. Tapi dengan penuh tekad, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya. Keputusan harus segera dilakukan.

"Bibi, tolong bungkuskan aku seporsi _tteokbokki_ dan teh hangat ya." Yunho akhirnya berhenti di sebuah kedai _tteokbokki_ pinggir jalan.

"Oh kau Yunho." Bibi yang berjualan menoleh ke arah Yunho ketika dia memanggilnya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah mengenal pembelinya tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku siapkan dulu ya." Si bibi menyiapkan mangkuk plastik yang bisa dibawa pulang. Dia memotong-motong daun bawang yang masih segar untuk dicampurkan ke dalam kuah _tteokbokki._

Yunho memejamkan mata. Dihirupnya kuah _tteokbokki_ yang masuk melalui indera penciumannya. Entah kenapa otaknya menjadi agak tenang sekarang.

Dia membuka mata dan melihat bibi penjual mengaduk panci besar yang berisi pesanannya. Terlihat uap panas mengepul keluar.

Hampir saja Yunho meneteskan air liurnya.

Diikutinya gerakan yang dilakukan oleh si bibi. Pertama dia memasukkan baso ikan ke dalam mangkuk. Lalu diikuti oleh berbagai isian lainnya. Kuah panas berwarna oranye kemerahan terlihat sangat indah di mata namja yang sedang kelaparan itu.

"Bibi, tolong beri kuah yang banyak."

Si bibi hanya mengangguk dan memenuhi permintaan pelanggan setianya.

Daun bawang berwarna kehijauan menjadi pelengkap warna yang kontras di atas sajian yang sedang mengepul. Tutup plastik pun ditambahkan terakhir.

Dia tidak peduli lagi jika makan siangnya sama dengan jajanan anak sekolah dasar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yunho meninggalkan kedai dengan langkah ringan. Kedua tangannya menjinjing kantung plastik berisi makan siangnya hari ini. Untuk makan esok hari, bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting dia mempunyai tenaga untuk menjalani sisa hari.

Jalanan ibukota sangat ramai siang ini. Yunho berhenti di salah satu sudut lampu merah bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya. Menunggu lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah.

Setelah lampu berubah merah, Yunho berjalan melintasi aspal bercat hitam putih. Entah kenapa aroma bungkusan yang dibawanya terasa sangat menggoda.

Diangkatnya kantung plastik dengan kedua tangannya. Tutup plastik bening dibuka dan tampaklah sesuatu yang sangat indah di matanya.

Tanpa sadar lampu sudah berubah. Hanya Yunho yang tidak berubah. Matanya terpejam dan dia sibuk menyesapi aroma bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Nun jauh di sana terdengar suara manusia. Yunho merasa harus membuka mata.

Cahaya lampu mobil yang terang menerpa matanya.

Suara benturan keras dirasakan tubuhnya.

Sebuah tenaga yang tidak terlihat seolah menariknya.

Tubuh itu jatuh di jalanan tempat panas menerpa.

Bungkusan yang dibawanya terlempar berantakan dan mengenainya.

Cairan kemerahan membasahi kulitnya.

Apakah itu kuah _tteokbokki_ menu makan siangnya?

Apakah itu pekat darah yang terlontar dari pembuluhnya?

 _Entahlah.._

Semua terasa sama. Sama-sama mengalir di tubuhnya.

.

 **\- THE END -**

.

 _ **PS:** My other fics are on **hiatus** mode so please refrain yourself from asking about **it** in THIS fic. It IS rude and irrelevant. Thanks 😊😊  
_

.


End file.
